This invention relates to a temperature sensor bridge apparatus and an algorithm for processing signals therefrom. Temperature sensors with fast response-time are desirable for a number of applications. A conventional approach for fast temperature sensing a micromachined MEMS device with a low thermal mass membrane where the temperature detector is located. The detector typically responds very quickly during the initial phase of a thermal event, followed by a much slower phase that is representative of the slower dynamics of the bulk of the silicon device. Unfortunately, the slower response due to the bulk of the silicon impedes detection of the faster dynamics.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide an approach whereby the fast response component is detected and extracted through a novel use of a temperature detector bridge and associated electronics.